Feliz Cumpleaños
by StRaWbErRyKoneKo
Summary: one shot es el cumpleaños de Rosette pero no todo es tan feliz para ella lean y dejen reviews please


**Feliz cumpleaños**

Son las 7 de la mañana en el convento y Rosette acaba de despertar había estado esperando este día, hoy era su cumpleaños.

-**Que bonito esta el día, debe ser por mi cumpleaños jeje.**

Termino de vestirse y salio a buscar a Chrno quería que el fuera el primero en felicitarla.

-_De seguro esta con el anciano-_ Llego donde el anciano pero no lo encontró ahí

-**Neh que raro casi siempre esta aquí, le preguntare al anciano**

Toco la puerta pero el anciano no abrió, siguió tocando y solo alcanzo a oir la voz del anciano algo molesto.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Eh soy yo Rosette ha visto a Chrno?**

**-No le he visto tal vez este desayunando, ve a ver por ahí **

Rosette hizo un gesto de extrañes el anciano no solía ser así, siempre estaba de buen humor sobre todo con ella.

-**Ni siquiera un feliz cumpleaños-**susurro Rosette

Fue a ver al comedor Chrno no estaba ahí, de hecho no había nadie

**-Creo que aprovechare a desayunar** –

Se sentó a tomar su desayuno era la primera vez que desayunaba sola, eso la entristeció un poco. Termino rápido y fue a buscar a Chrno.

En el camino se topo con Azmaria que iba algo apurada

-**Eh Az no has visto a Chrno**

-**No no lo he visto, no siempre esta contigo**

**- Se supone**-dijo con algo de amargura-**A propósito sabes que día es hoy**

**-¿No es sábado?, me tengo que ir tengo ensayo con el coro**-siguió corriendo dejando sola y confundida a Rosette.

-**Es mi cumpleaños no lo recuerdas**- pero Azmaria ya estaba lejos para escucharla –**Alguien lo recuerda**

Claire llego apresurada hasta donde se encontraba Rosette

**-Rosette te llama le hermana Kate, dice que es urgente**

Rosette llego a la oficina de la hermana Kate (Claire tampoco la felicito)

-**Si quería verme?**

**-Si hay una misión, es urgente tienes que ir lo antes posible**

Que esperaba una felicitación, tenia que ir a una misión y Chrno no aparecía

**-Hermana Kate no puedo ir sola y no encuentro a Chrno**- reclamo Rosette

-**No hay tiempo tienes que irte ya**

Rosette salio enojada, yendo a la misión algo intranquila y deprimida, era su cumpleaños por que tenia que ir a una misión y sin Chrno, por un lado estaba preocupada el no solía desaparecer así y por el otro estaba molesta con el como pudo olvidar que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Desde que llego al convento nunca había ido sola a una misión y precisamente tenia que haber si do hoy no podía ser peor

Pasaron algunas horas su misión término con la destrucción de un nuevo edificio, el jefe de la policía enojado, su brazo con un rasguño, su auto dañado.

Y ese día que empezó siendo tan bonito de pronto se transformo en lluvia, cuando llego al convento estaba toda empapada, era el peor cumpleaños.

La hermana Kate la reprendió fuertemente por haber destruido el nuevo edificio.

La pobre monja llego a su cuarto se cambio y se echo en su cama a llorar todo le fue mal, su brazo le dolía un poco, nadie se acordó de su cumpleaños todo lo que quería era alguien que le dijera feliz cumpleaños sobre todo a quien mas quería que estuviera con ella, Chrno y ni siquiera había aparecido

Se oyeron golpes en su puerta, abrió y solo encontró una nota que decía que bajara

No estaba de ánimos solo quería que esta día terminara, pero tenía curiosidad de saber que habría abajo

Se seco las lágrimas y bajo

No podía creer lo que veía todos ahí reunidos todos sus amigos, incluso Satella estaba ahí, había comida, música, un gran pastel.

**-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROSETTE!!!!!!!!**

Todos estaban ahí no lo habían olvidado

**-Yo no se que decir, muchas gracias**

**-Que empiece la fiesta-** grito el anciano

**-SIIII!!!!!!**

Todos le dieron regalos, la felicitaron y estuvieron con ella, sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba

-Azmaria donde esta Chrno no lo he visto en todo el día-dijo con tristeza

**-Todo esto fue idea de el **

**-¿De verdad? Y donde esta?**

**-Me dijo que te diera esto **– Azmaria le entrego una nota que decía que saliera al balcón

Rosette salio rápidamente ahí estaba en quien más había pensado todo el día, con quien mas quería estar.

Viendo el cielo estaba Chrno, al ver a Rosette le dirigió una de sus tiernas y calidas sonrisas

**-Lo siento, quise que fuera sorpresa**

Ella solo corrió y lo abrazo, esto lo sorprendió pero sabia que ella no lo había pasado nada bien

**-Es una linda noche-** dijo el acariciando su cabeza y los mechones que caían por su cara

Ella se separo un poco de el y miro a cielo

**-Tienes razón, a pesar de que llovió es una hermosa noche **

Chrno busco algo, y le entrego una pequeña caja a Rosette

**-Este es tu regalo y algo como disculpa, de verdad te fue mal eh.**

Rosette sonrió y tomo la caja, la abrió y dentro había un hermoso brazalete con su nombre en el. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder contenerse más se puso a llorar

**-Ehh no te gusto, pero me costo encontrarlo, lo siento por favor no llores-**Chrno estaba sorprendido y enojado consigo mismo por haber hecho llorar a Rosette

Sus lágrimas caían pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara

-De verdad es hermoso, lloro por que estoy feliz

Chrno la abrazo ella empezó a acariciar su cabeza, sus flequillos que caían a los lados, sus mejillas, Chrno alzo la mirada sus ojos se encontraron, estaban muy cerca podían sentir la respiración uno del otro

**-Neh Chrno Rosette vengan a baliar**

-**Claro-** ambos se separaron- Esperen un segundo

Rosette le dio el brazalete a chrno para que se lo ponga luego con una sonrisa le dijo

**-Que dices bailamos**

**-Solo si tú bailas conmigo**

**-Entonces vamos**

Entraron tomados de la mano y se dispusieron a bailar

Después de varias canciones salieron de nuevo a tomar algo de aire

**-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, gracias Chrno**

**-Solo quise hacerte feliz**

Se empezó a oír una música lenta Chrno extendió su brazo a Rosette

**-Le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo**

**-Por supuesto**

Empezaron a bailar el la tomaba de la cintura y la juntaba hacia el

Le encantaba estar cerca de ella, alzo su mirada y de nuevo su ojos se encontraron conforma bailaban se acercaban más sentían la respiración uno del otro cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un apasionado y tierno beso.

**-Aishiteru Rosette**

**Aishiteru Chrno**

**-Feliz cumpleaños Rosette**

**-Gracias por todo Chrno**

**-Quiero pastel, vamos adentro**

Si este fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos no pudo haber sido mejor.

** FIN**

Ahh este es mi primer one shot díganme lo que piensan déjenme review please a mi encanta esta serie y sobre todo esta linda pareja se ven muy lindos juntos.

(¯v´¯)  
•.¸.•´  
¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´¸¸.•´¯•- ..: Kitty


End file.
